


Awake

by TheGirlNoOneKnows5



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cooking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Valentine's Day, boys being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlNoOneKnows5/pseuds/TheGirlNoOneKnows5
Summary: Waking up is terrible. Groggy and sleepy and gross. Terrible.Waking up in the arms of a lover, however. Warm, tender, safe. Significantly less terrible.Waking up to cuddles and sex? Spectacular, show stopping, incredible.David and Matteo's first Valentine's Day together, featuring morning fluff and smut, and kitchen shenanigans.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day <3

Waking up was terrible. Groggy and sleepy and gross. Terrible. 

Waking up in the arms of a lover, however. Warm, tender, safe. Significantly less terrible. 

David loved waking up in Matteo's arms. Loved how cuddly and clingy he was. He leaned back into Matteo's embrace. Let a contented sigh escape his lips. Matteo tightened his hold and nuzzled David's neck. Not so terrible at all. 

They lay still in the embrace, enjoying the warmth. The love. Small, simple moments that would seem mundane to anyone else meant everything to David. He knew they meant just as much to Matteo. Something neither of them were sure they'd have. Especially not so young. David always imagined an epic romance with doomed lovers. Like his favourite films. Matteo sighed into David's neck as if reading his mind. He was right. This was  _ much _ better. 

David would take soft morning cuddles over a tragic romance. Especially when those cuddles led to something more exciting. 

Matteo's hand trailed off David's stomach, over to his shoulder to give it a brief squeeze, then down his arm. Down, down, down  _ slowly _ . Reached his hip. Slid down further, getting closer and closer to David's crotch. He caressed David over his boxers. Trailed his fingers upwards. Paused at the hem.

David sucked in a breath. Waiting. Longing. Yearning.  _ God _ , what had Matteo done to him? Turned him into a sap, that's what. A sap who was going to start complaining if Matteo didn't fucking  _ touch _ him alread-

"Uh!" 

Matteo slipped his hand down David's boxers and ran his middle finger over him. David arched his back, squirming. 

"Okay?" asked Matteo because he  _ knew _ what he was doing the little  _ shit _ . He continued massaging David, making him lose it. 

David nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah." He titled his hips, asking Matteo to go further. "Please." 

Matteo lowered his hand again, using one finger to circle David's opening. David threw his head back with a whine. "What do you need?" Matteo asked, breathless. 

David loved how turned on Matteo got from touching him. Making him feel good. He was always so taken care of. "You," he breathed. Matteo pressed a kiss to David's shoulder, then his neck. Slipped a finger inside him. "Shit." 

"You okay?" 

"Yes, fuck," David laughed as Matteo smiled against his skin. He added another finger, curling them both. David shuddered. "Keep doing that." 

Matteo did. He curled his fingers and used his thumb to pleasure David elsewhere. Kissed his neck, shoulder, face, whatever he could reach over and over while David writhed in the sheets. Used his other hand to caress David's hip and thigh.

_ Fuck _ , David loved him. His sweet boy. Even when they were being filthy, he still found a way to be gentle with him. "Matteo," he murmured. His favourite word. 

"Feel good?" 

"So good, shit." 

"That's a little misleading." 

"Shut the fuck up," David laughed. That was the other thing. Matteo always found ways to make him laugh even when they were in their most vulnerable state. He loved this weirdo boy of his. He loved him he loved he love-

"Uh, fuck." 

Matteo went deeper, pulling David out of his inner monologue. He pulled out and slid his hand down the back of David's boxers. Ran it over his ass. Went lower and lower until he found what he was searching for. Pressed his fingers into David from this new angle. David pressed back against Matteo's curling fingers. Panted and sighed and moaned out words of encouragement. Enjoyed Matteo's own little moans into his skin. 

He wasn't sure when they'd gotten so good at this. Gone were the shy, clumsy movements and the awkward prodding. It was both of them, admittedly. David couldn't pretend he was a sex god right from the beginning, either. Not that he was complaining. It was always good between them. Even back then. Because it was  _ them _ . 

Now, however.  _ Oh.  _ They'd explored each other enough to know their bodies by heart. To know all their ticks. What they wanted, what they needed. Together, they found a whole new way to connect. To be so wonderfully  _ them. _

And David loved them. He loved the two of them together. And he really loved what Matteo was doing to him. 

He wanted it to last longer, but he knew he was close. Matteo knew it, too. He nuzzled into his neck. Whispered, "Let go, babe." 

"Fuuuck." 

Matteo held him through his climax. Shuddered with him. "Fuck." 

Waking up to cuddles and sex? Spectacular, show stopping, incredible. 

When he finally managed to stop convulsing, David rolled over to face Matteo. Took in his flushed cheeks. His lazy smile. Couldn't stop himself from reaching over to kiss him. Ignored the slight morning breath. Pulled him closer and closer until they were flush together. Legs entwined. 

And he felt it. Matteo's hardness pressing against his stomach. David pulled back slightly with a smile. "Is that for me?" 

Matteo did that half-bashful, half-smug smile of his and pulled his lips in. "If you want." 

_ Idiot _ , David thought lovingly. Of course he wanted. He laughed softly and trailed his hand down Matteo's body, stopping at his hip. "Want me to return the favour?" 

Matteo placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Funny considering what they'd just done. What they were about to do. "It wasn't a favour," he said, eyes soft. "I love making you feel good." 

That took David's breath away. Never failed to. Sometimes he forgot how romantic Matteo could be. He didn't know how that was possible. 

"I wanna make you feel good too." 

"You do."

David rubbed Matteo's back tenderly. He was so warm. "We don't have to. Not if you don't want to."

Matteo bit his lip. He inched forward to rest his head against David's. "I... do."

"Yeah?" He gave David a little nod. Somehow, it seemed off. "Babe. Do you just want to cuddle? That's okay." 

"I. I want to cum."

"Then what's wrong?"

He shrugged and David was beginning to understand. "I just. I don't want to feel like I'm... I don't know. It's stupid."

_ Oh, baby.  _

After all their time spent together, David felt like he knew every part of Matteo. He knew he could be cocky and silly and flirty. Bold, even. He also knew Matteo could be anxious and unsure. David understood well. He understood not feeling good enough or like he was in the way. It was okay to feel down sometimes. But he never, ever wanted Matteo to feel that way with him. 

David rubbed Matteo's lower back as soothing as he could. "Matteo. You are never a burden to me, okay? I always want to make you feel good, no matter what way. Whether you want me to touch you or cuddle you or share memes with you."

Matteo huffed a little laugh. "You know me so well."

He did. David knew all of him. He loved every part. That was why he knew what his boyfriend really wanted. It would be a pleasure to give it to him. 

David leaned in to kiss Matteo while he slipped his hand inside his boxers. Took him into his hand. Matteo shifted his hips, gasping into David's mouth. Thrust into David's light grip. 

"Wait," David said, pulling his hand away. Matteo whimpered in protest. "Just a minute," David chuckled. He gave Matteo's stomach a soothing touch, then rolled over to grab the lube in Matteo's drawer. 

"Good idea," Matteo said, nodding. 

"I always have good ideas," David said, squeezing some lube onto his palm. 

Matteo scrunched his face. "I don't know about that," he teased. 

Two could play at that game. David wrapped his lubricated hand around Matteo, stroking him. Smirked at Matteo's desperate whimper. "Still unsure?" 

Matteo pressed his forehead against David's. "Shit, David." 

Shit was right. David adored all the sounds he could pull out of Matteo. All his movements. His writhing and squirming. He understood why Matteo loved pleasuring David so much. It meant he got to watch this. 

David gasped and panted with him all the way to his climax. He stroked him through his orgasm, smoothing his thumb over the sensitive head. 

" _ Fuck _ ," Matteo cried, shuddering in David's arms. 

Looking at Matteo's sweaty, reddened face melted David's heart. 

"Happy Valentine's day," Matteo panted. 

Their very first Valentine's day together. David laughed. He'd been thinking about it all last week. And this morning, he completely forgot. 

"Is that why you woke me up so nicely?" 

Matteo lifted his face to smile at him. "Maybe." 

Waking up with this sweet, silly, messy boy. Lying safe in his arms. Perfection. 

*********

At 14:30, David decided Matteo's growling stomach meant they'd spent long enough lazing about in bed. Matteo tried to disagree until David reminded him they didn't have the flatshare to themselves all day. 

Taking full advantage of their alone time would have to include getting up. No matter how much their loose limbs tried to protest. Morning sex was great. Though it did often turn them both into jelly. 

As they stumbled about Matteo's bedroom, David remembered the gift he prepared days earlier. He pulled his beloved sketchbook out of his backpack and turned to the page he needed. Tore it out carefully. Handed it to a curious Matteo. 

Matteo looked at the sketch for a long while. So long, David began to grow nervous. Did he not like it? Was it stupid? 

Before David could attempt to laugh it off, Matteo looked over at him, eyes soft. "I love it," he said. 

David looked down at the sketch of the two of them embracing in an empty pool. The memory it evoked made his heart flutter, even after all they'd been through since. "Good," he said, relieved. 

"I didn't like, get you something." Matteo shrugged, looking down. "Didn't know if you'd want to make a big deal out of it." 

David bumped Matteo's shoulder. "I don't," he said truthfully. "I just want to be with you." 

They shared a soft gaze. "Me too." 

One languorous shower later, Matteo and David were digging through the entire kitchen with earnest. Deciding on what to have for breakfast almost always took this much effort and consideration. Well, lunch. Late lunch. Though Laura insisted the first meal of the day was always breakfast, no matter what they ate. So breakfast it was. 

"Found some pancake mix," Matteo said, triumphantly holding up the bottle.  _ Cute.  _

"Do you feel like pancakes?" 

"Yeah?"

David loved a good pancake, but he craved something more. Something that would spark joy. He pulled an egg carton out of the fridge. "I was thinking omelettes," he said, despite the idea only just coming to him. 

Matteo shrugged. "Why don't we do both?" 

A terrific idea. The pros of having a foodie boyfriend. "Yes." 

"And why don't we have some plain pancakes and some chocolate ones and some blueberry ones?" 

Things were quickly getting out of control, as their ideas so often did. David wasn't going to slow down. "And we could make cheese and chive omelettes  _ and _ bacon and sausage ones." 

Matteo's smile was mischievous. One of David's favourite smiles. "Yes." He turned to the stove, then spun around again. "We can eat until we're fat and watch Netflix for the rest of the day." 

"Are you asking me to Netflix and chill?" 

"Yeah." 

David laughed at the smug look on Matteo's face. "Sounds good." 

They used 50 separate bowls they definitely did not need to construct their genius mega breakfast. Danced around each other in the little kitchen. Adding a pinch of this and that to every dish. Getting egg and spices and chocolate all over them. Lucky they'd only gotten dressed into old t-shirts and sweatpants. They were probably going to need another shower after this. 

Matteo used whipped cream, sprinkles and grapes to make a smiley face on his first pancake. He gestured to it proudly. "His name is Roberto." 

David laughed, wrapping his arms around Matteo and hugged him from behind. He recalled a morning months ago when they made their friends out of pancakes. "He's cute."

"Should I be jealous?"

David pretended to think about it. "I got to know him while he was cooking. We have a lot in common." 

"Oh yeah?" Matteo reached his hand around to jab into David's side. 

David yelped and untangled himself from his dumbass, trying to jump out of reach as Matteo chased him around the kitchen. "Fuck off!" he laughed. 

"Why?" Matteo smirked like the cheeky bastard he was. He managed to get David against the fridge and tickled him, making him squirm. 

David smacked at Matteo's hands, cackles of laughter rippling through him. "I hate you!" 

"Then why are you laughing? If you hate me  _ so _ much." 

_ Fuckwit _ . David could never hate Matteo. Except when the asshole was tickling him. He got his hands up to Matteo's chest and pushed him away. "Because you're a joke." 

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious." 

Emboldened, David got in his personal space again, pressing him into the counter. "That's why you love me," he said, hands on either side of Matteo. 

Matteo gulped, looking into both his eyes. "Yeah," he said softly. "I do." 

They looked at each other for a moment, lost in the sudden mood change. Matteo's hands found their way into David's hair and he pulled him into a kiss. Passionate but soft.  _ God.  _ David could kiss him forever. Maybe just maybe he did have an epic romance, afterall. One without all the doom and tragedy. He preferred it that way. 

The smell of burning egg brought them back. "Shit," David laughed, pulling away. 

"Goodbye, Alfred," Matteo said as David scraped the burnt omelette into the bin. 

"You're an idiot," David said. 

"That's why you love me." 

David looked at Matteo with so much tenderness, he could burst. "Yeah," he said, taking Matteo's hand. "I do." 

Making a mess in the kitchen with the boy he loved was the best way David ever could've imagined spending Valentine's day. He thought back to himself on this very day the previous year. So alone. He wished he could go back and tell that version of himself that everything was going to be okay. That he would fall deeply in love and it would be terrifying. But so incredibly worth it. He'd go back and tell him waking up wouldn't be so terrible anymore. 

That he'd build a life that would make him so happy to be awake. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No homo.  
> (JK, lots of homo) 
> 
> A little disclaimer that I'm not a trans guy, so I was nervous about writing an explicit scene for Davenzi. Please let me know how I can improve :) This is also the first canon-complaint fic I've written that wasn't a little drabble. 
> 
> Hope everyone had a lovely day. Sending hugs out to anyone who felt lonely today <3   
> Come say hi to me on tumblr at [thegirlnooneknows5](http://thegirlnooneknows5.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask is always open and I'm always up for a chat


End file.
